


i promise

by softsuns



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anyways, Hospital, Multi, Oh My God, Protective Boyfriends, a soft cute little drabble, emotional soul, everybody is crying, expect more from me, finally out of my writers block, i love them!!, i!! Love!! This!! Ot3!!!, just saying, slight angst, soft, ugh i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: a trip to the hospital after a fight gone wrong.





	i promise

Soul Evans and Death The Kid are standing side by side.

They're in front of the hospital room door and they're hesitating. They can hear distant footsteps, sound of loud wheels and doctors shouting through the hallways. Soul's shoulder is pressed with the other's and he's looking for some sort of support. This isn't easy for him.

"She's okay. Don't worry." Kid comforts, his voice low enough for only Soul to hear. He reaches for the other's hand, rubbing his knuckles softly and Soul takes a sharp intake of air.

If it were somebody else, he wouldn't be this affected. He'd probably send a Get Well card and keep moving with his day. But this is his girlfriend, their girlfriend he's talking about. She's probably laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that happened that night.

_"Come on, we got this." Kid says and with his free hand, he reaches for the door and pulls it open. Soul licks his lip as he embraces himself for the impact._

_"You'll be fighting some higher level witches. It's your first fight after the Kishin, so please be careful. Remember your training thoroughly." Miss Marie says and even though there's a lightness on her face, there's an underline of worry in her words. She's staring at the seven teenagers with worry._

_"Please, we got this!" Black*Star spoke confidently and Maka nodded along. She was excited. Especially since she had triggered something in her body that made her a weapon too._

The challenge seemed easy at first. A few witches? Soul and Maka could do that in their sleep. And they did. They beat them all as a team and made the most of the night.

But as they got deeper in, they realized that there's a puppeteer behind it all and that they weren't ready for him at all. That this was a trap to scout the seven of them. The blonde realizes that when Black*Star and Tsubaki are floored, when Liz & Patty are barely breathing and Kid is bleeding. Soul hasn't moved an inch.

_"Maka, is it?" The woman speaks, her wavelength is absolutely crazy. She reeks of evil. Maka stands idly in the middle of the battlefield, she's clutching Soul in her hands and she waits for whatever words come again._

_"You defeated the Kishin, all by yourself... Aren't you a strong one?" She speaks and Maka is trying hard not to be swayed. She's clutching the scythe tightly in her hands and there's only one thing in her mind._

_"Maka, don't you dare think about it." Soul growls lowly and Maka isn't thinking at this point. She realizes that when she's throwing the scythe aside, dashing straight to the enemy and she feels everybody's eyes on hers. She doesn't know how to turn herself into whatever happened with the Kishin._

_Soul's eyes watches as she goes head to head, fighting with a fever that she's never seen before. It takes a while, a few disturbing hits to Maka's frail body but the enemy is down. She's in a haze, but Maka is absolutely gone. She's laying on the concrete, eyes shut and it's obvious there's max damage to her._

_Between heavy blinks, the teachers apparently come around. Soul doesn't remember much. He only grabs pieces of everything happening._

_"Can you move?" Marie asks, worry heavy in her tongue and Soul opens his eyes idly. He can hardly see straight._

_"Maka-- She can't move." Tsubaki says from the distance and the teachers immediately head to Maka, who's not breathing. Her soul is merely a flicker and there's panic settling in his body._

"How is she?" Soul asks carefully, he needed a few hours of sleep and he was good to go. Kid is holding his hand while the other breaks the news.

"She's stable," The doctor says after about eight hours of surgery and they're sighing in relief. All six of them. That is, without including the teachers and Maka's father.

"What did she break?" Spirit asks and they're all waiting for the answer. Soul catches how Kid chews on his lower lip tenderly.

"It's complicated. Maka pushed herself to the limit. More than the limit. She was acting on impulse, just like last time." And by last time, he means with the Kishin. "A few broken bones, one of the ribs broke and almost made her lung collapse. That's why she's under heavy eye right now."

Once the door is open and they see Maka, they're both sighing in relief. She's looking out of the window, all bandaged up and there's a plate of food right upfront of her. She looks deep in thought and Soul already knows why.

"We're here," Kid says warmly and Maka's brought from her thoughts. She looks over at the others and there's surprise etched on her face, but also drips of happiness in her tender eyes.

"You guys are here." Maka says and Soul hasn't said a word.

He's fathoming his own thoughts.

Maka would get hurt, that was a fact. In this field, you'd always get hurt by a villain. But this was different. This was the worse hes ever seen the bookworm.

"Obviously, we can't leave our girlfriend to rot here. I think that'd be rude." Kid says and he's easing into the feeling. Maka smiles at his words, thanking him silently.

"It'd be very rude." Maka says, raising her hand and in a second, they're lacing their fingers together. It's somewhat hard and uncomfortable for her since she has the bloody IV in her hand... but she'll manage.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Maka says softly, looking over at Soul with a matching smile and he can't keep it together. His eyes are watering and before he catches himself, he's wrapping his arm around her (gently, of course) and giving her a hug.

"You had me so worried." He says, whispered into her ear and Kid smiles smally at the exchange. He knows this had been eating his boyfriend away for days.

"I had to protect you all, sometimes we do stupid things." Maka answers back and Soul sniffles, nodding at her words. It's unlike him to be crying, but he almost lost everything in one night.

"Don't ever do that again. You had Kid and me worried. So so worried." Soul whispers tenderly and Maka actually nods. 

"Promise you won't do that ever again. Either of you." Kid whispers, giving himself the chance to add himself to the equation. His arms are wrapped around both of them and he feels his heart thump loudly. "I need both of you... okay?" 

"I promise." Maka is the first one to say, her voice breaking and maybe she's about to burst out in tears too. 

"I promise too." 


End file.
